


Den of Desires

by TerminalDegenerate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bathing/Washing, Bisexual Male Character, Biting, Casual Sex, Coils, Cows, F/M, Fantasy, Femdom, Foxes, Gentle Sex, Hydra, Hypnosis, Kissing, Lactation, Lamia, Large Breasts, Long Tongues, M/M, Monster Girls, Multi, Multiple Breasts, Naga, Nudity, Sex Work, Size Difference, Snakes, Tails, Threesome - F/M/M, Unbirth, Vaginal Sex, Vore, Wholesome, Willing, anthro x human, multiple heads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalDegenerate/pseuds/TerminalDegenerate
Summary: A caravan is passing through town, and one of its members is lodging at the local whorehouse. Kurt, eager to experience something of the outside world, goes to see her, only to be overwhelmed and taken on a sexual journey unlike any other. Jade, a huge, five-headed snake woman takes him under her spell and gives him the night of his life.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Den of Desires

Kurt came to the entrance of the Hare's Hideaway, the town's brothel. Stepping through the doors, he walked through fragrant plumes of incense smoke, barely masking the potent odors of sex. The building' atrium was an open, circular room, lined with doors leading to various rooms. A couple patrons waited on some of the cushioned benches that were set up between the doors, and a couple whores that were between sessions conversed among themselves, entirely nude, their skin, scales, feathers, or fur on full display.

"Kurt!" called Angie, the owner, standing at a desk at the rear end of the room. The human woman was late into her thirties, yet still retained all the charm of her youth, and most of the looks. Her curly brown hair poofed out behind her, and her arms rested on the desk as she leaned forward. Kurt crossed the room, and the dark-haired human got waves from the whores. They all knew him, and each of them had had sex with him on at least one occasion. This was not a particularly impressive feat, as many men and women in town could say the same. He waved back, calling them by name, but didn't dally as he strutted up to Angie, still visibly excited.

"Look at you. You're like a puppy that just got called for dinner," said Angie, smiling back at the patron.

"Don't act like you don't know why," replied Kurt, reaching for his coinpurse. "Everyone's been chatting about the beauty that came in with the merchant caravan." News had traveled fast, as it typically does in a small town. It travels especially fast when an outsider decides to lodge not at the inn, but at the whorehouse. Almost all brothels kept extra rooms for travelers who wished to offer their services, whether they wanted to relieve stress, earn some extra coin, or simply enjoy some sex with strangers. Often, it was a combination of all three.

"Oh, I know," said Angie. "Right now she's on her third customer. Based on the first two rounds, I'd say she'll be another... hmm... fifteen minutes, tops."

Kurt nodded. He was lucky that there wasn't a waiting list. As the day stretches on into the afternoon and more people finish their work, more of them will arrive to get a taste of the exotic woman. He glanced at the other people waiting, figuring that they didn't feel like paying the extra money just for sex with an outsider.

"How much?" asked Kurt, opening up the bag, clinking with silver coins.

"Three Jesters," said Angie. Kurt was taken slightly aback, but didn't offer any protests as he fished out the equivalent value in lesser coins. That was many times more expensive than even the most distinguished local sex workers charged. Angie counted the money, sliding her percentage into a drawer behind the counter and putting the rest in a separate stash for the guest.

"Well, you're going to be able to afford some nice gifts for the kids this year," mused Kurt. "So, what's this mystery lady's name?"

"Jade. I'll call for you when she's ready."

Kurt nodded and thanked Angie, repeating the name to himself as he sought out a place to sit. As he picked out a bench and started to move toward it, a nearby door opened up, and out stepped two nude figures. One was a human woman, short and plump, with messy red hair that had recently been put back into a ponytail. Her belly was bulging slightly, and her pussy quivered periodically, letting cum seep out along the inside of her legs. She would have without a doubt been impregnated by her partner had the both of them abstained from falnip, the staple crop that doubled as a powerful contraceptive.

Accompanying her, with an arm draped over her shoulder, was a tall fox man with bright orange fur, head topped with black, messy hair. His body was lean and shapely, and his expression is one of unmatched confidence, as though he was in control of everything around him. His girthy cock hung between his wide hips, swaying back and forth in time with his tail with each deliberately seductive step. His tip still glistening with the remnants of his load that now occupied his partner's womb.

"Kurt!" called the fox, strolling up to Kurt with his partner.

"Hey, Emil," replied Kurt. The two men greeted each other as friends, and as soon as they were in reach of each other, they exchanged a kiss. Deep, though short, the fox's tongue diving into Kurt's mouth with practiced dexterity. They broke off, hot breath puffing from their mouths, and Emil giggled. He was the house's top-billing whore, and something of a local celebrity. He knew everyone in town personally, and had laid with every single one, save for the rare exception of those who didn't have a taste for men.

"So, who is this?" asked Kurt, not recognizing the woman.

"This is Tara," said Emil, moving behind her and resting his paws on her shoulders, pressing his body close. She smiled at Kurt, not at all embarrassed that he was seeing her naked. Shame was something you left at the door at a whorehouse.

"I'm with the caravan that's passing through here," she explained.

"Oh!" said Kurt. "So that means you're with..."

"Yup!" Her smile widened. "Jade's been traveling with us for several weeks now. She's, uh... really something special, hehe." She blushed, turning away as she seemed to reminisce.

"Care to share?" asked Kurt.

"I... think I'll let her speak for herself," said Tara, winking. Emil took her arm, and the two gave Kurt their farewells before heading to the bath, disappearing behind another door.

Kurt finally sat down, and simply watched the room as he waited to be called. About five minutes into his wait, another one of the local whores came over to him. Wisteria, a tall, curvaceous cow walked up to him, her massive breasts brimming with milk. Though she was only a few inches taller than Kurt, her body was nearly twice as massive, and dominated his vision as she stepped up to him.

"Hey, sugar," said the veteran whore, twisting a lock of light blue hair with her finger as she massaged one of her breasts with her other hand. Kurt's cock, already at half-mast from the sights and scents of the brothel, stiffened a bit. Though he had lain with her many times, she in particular always seemed to make his body excited.

As she often did to patrons waiting for their sessions, Wisteria offered Kurt a drink from her tit. He graciously accepted, and the cow sat down next to him, her huge ass taking up over half the bench. Kurt sat in her lap, and she guided the protruding nipple to his lips. He sucked, and sweet milk gushed into his mouth. He felt a hand stroke his hair as he gulped it down for minutes, his belly gaining a slight bulge. He could stay there until she went dry if he wanted to, but still had enough sense to decide against it. His lips decoupled from the teat, letting milk dribble down her breast. Kurt licked it up, knowing from experience that she doesn't like her milk going to waste. Wisteria shared a long, intimate kiss with Kurt, then bid him farewell, wishing him luck before walking toward another waiting patron to offer a drink.

Kurt wiped a bit of milk from his cheek, realizing he had lost track of time as he fixated on the taste of Wisteria's milk. He rubbed his belly, and already the milk was being metabolized, turning into chub around his stomach and ass. Wisteria took something to keep herself lactating, which also seemed to give her milk this property. Angie's voice broke him from the mental haze, and he rushed up to the counter as his name was called.

"Alright, champ, she's ready for you," said Angie, patting Kurt on the shoulder. He moved toward the door leading to the guest quarters, just a tiny bit nervous. He turned the handle and stepped inside. Before entering the bedroom proper, Kurt first had to pass through an antechamber, where he was to leave his clothes and any personal belongings in a safebox. Using his own padlock, he locked away his things, leaving only himself, fully nude, his average cock on the verge of an erection. He took a deep breath, then stepped into the bedroom.

Candles kept the room dimly lit. As Kurt closed the door behind him, a figure stirred in the bed. A long shape moved atop the bed, obscured to Kurt's vision. Then, a slender, serpentine neck rose up, eyes fluttering open to meet his gaze. Her head was cloaked in a cobra hood, and a tongue flicked out between her licks as she observed him. Moments later, two more identical heads lifted up along either side of the first, followed by yet another two, for five in total.

The figure sat upright, revealing that the five necks were sprouting from a single pair of shoulders. She moved forward, as though sliding across the bed, letting the light from the nearby candles illuminate her body. Her skin was a bright lime green, sporting yellow and orange markings. Her skin did not seem to have a scaly texture, but was soft, almost like the skin of a human. Three large breasts ran across her chest, each with a darker green nipple.

Beneath her torso, growing out from her wide hips, was the body of a snake, twisting and coiling atop the bed, with the same soft texture and colors as her upper half. It pushed her forward across the bed, letting her spill out onto the floor. It was as she approached Kurt that he realized just how _big_ she was. If she had proportional legs, he could only come up to her breasts. With her tail, however, she could make herself appear even taller, and those long necks further added to her stature. Also huge was the tail itself, which Kurt still could not see in all of its enormity as more of it slithered onto the floor.

It wasn't fear that left Kurt still and speechless, but awe. He looked up at the enormous woman's five mirrored faces, all of which rested their gaze on him from slightly different angle. The first words that she spoke were with all five heads.

" **Welcome, human**."

Her voice, sensual and powerful as it was magnified fivefold, make Kurt shudder. She drew closer, letting her arms come to rest over his shoulders, gently pulling him into an embrace. Kurt remained still and silent, suddenly robbed of his will. He let his head press into her center breast, and he could feel her tail moving around his feet, positioning itself.

"I know why you're here," whispered her voice in one hear, a head having reached down. He could feel her forked tongue flick out against his skin.

"You want to experience something new," said another head into the opposite ear.

"Exotic..." Her breathy voice bounced back and forth.

"Alien..."

"Unique..."

"You want to feel new ways..."

"To be felt in new ways..."

"You want something unforgettable..."

"Something you never knew you needed..."

Mouths softly closed around his earlobes, fangs pressing against them just lightly enough to not break the skin. She nibbled them, causing Kurt to squirm weakly against her body, overwhelmed by the touch and sound. The five-headed woman framed the sides of his head with her hands, and he found himself being lifted up. Her tail had curled around his waist unnoticed, gripping him just tight enough to raise him off his feet, rising above Jade's beasts as she tilted his head toward the three of her heads that were not stimulating his ears.

The two outer ones descended toward his neck, sucking and biting, leaving hickeys as a light moan stirred in Kurt's throat. He kept his eyes open, though, watching as the final, central head closed the distance, closing her eyes and puckering her lips. Kurt moved without thinking, leaning in as Jade's hands fell away from his face, reaching over his shoulders and down his back as she kissed him. Hot breath poured into him as a thick forked tongue twisted about his own, gentle yet oppressive as she explored him at her leisure. And he let her, all senses overtaken by this otherworldly, perfect being.

The tips of her claws ran along Kurt's bare back, and more of the serpent's tail began to coil around his lower body, trapping his legs together in a snug, warm, intimate embrace. Their bodies pressed closer, pillowy breasts squishing against Kurt's chest as Jade broke the kiss, her tongue hanging between their mouths. Kurt's eyes opened, staring at Jade in a quiet, needy plea for her to continue. Her eyes fluttered, and she took a deep breath before entering into a second, deeper kiss, her tongue seemingly growing longer as it tested his gag reflex, long since trained away. She filled his throat, all the while her four other heads moved about his ears and neck, continuing to whisper into his mind.

"Don't worry, darling..."

"I can give you everything you need..."

"And more..."

"So much more..."

Hearing her teasing voice as she was simultaneously locked in a kiss was surreal. Kurt felt as though he had stepped into another world the moment he entered this room. It was almost hard to focus on her words as she nibbled and played with him, as she coiled tighter, as she fucked his throat with her tongue. Yet, somehow he heard every word, rising above the pleasure, promising him more. He craved more, and was ready for Jade to give it to him.

All at once, her heads broke away, leaving a lack of stimulation that Kurt was not prepared for. It was as though he found paradise, and was suddenly cast out. He looked up, drool pooling in the corner of his mouth as the five heads gathered above him, looking down. Again, they spoke in unison.

" **How did that feel, human?** "

Jade's voices filled his mind and soul, as though a goddess were addressing him. He was not worthy of her, and yet she was everything he ever wanted. Out of the hundreds of words he could use to describe how he felt, he arrived at an answer.

"Ah... amazing... thank you..."

"Don't thank me yet," spoke only a single voice, her tail coiling up his chest, further constricting him, pinning his arms to his side.

" **That was only the beginning.** "

Her massive body moved with uncanny speed, dragging herself and Kurt onto the bed. The mass of tail coiled around him set him on his back, facing up as Jade positioned herself above him, hands to the side of each of Kurt's shoulders to hold her above him. Her heads moved like a den of snakes, swaying back and forth, ready to strike. He tried to watch the eyes of just one, but his gaze would drift to another, then another, tilting his head every which way as he stared in a trance. At last, she lowered herself, sending two heads with tongues outstretched at his mouth. They formed a sort of open mouth kiss, forcing their tongues inside his mouth, nearly stuffing it shut as they went for the back of his throat, twisting around his own tongue as they went.

This time, he kept his eyes open as one head remained above him, smiling as she stared into his eyes. He couldn't seem to look away as her last two heads slithered toward his ears, filling his head with the sounds of wet kisses and playful moans, interspersed with their teasing words.

"It's okay to let go..."

"You deserve this..."

"You needed this..."

"To feel so good..."

"Better..."

"...and better..."

"Let me take control..."

"I will take good care of you..."

"Make you feel even better..."

"Just..."

"Relax..."

There was not a single muscle in Kurt's body giving any form of resistance to Jade. His mind and body were putty before her, and even if he was willing to resist, her tail had reached up to his neck, trapping him in a cocoon of her own body. It tightened just enough, eliminating any chance of struggle while also not enough to break him, though she was most certainly capable of doing so.

Then again, all at once, Jade released herself from Kurt. Her tail loosened, and pulled away, letting his relaxed body sink into the bed as she unwound herself. The two-tongued kiss ended, and the whispers in his ear stopped. His lip quivered, but he couldn't find the will to speak out against the powerful snake woman. He couldn't do anything but stare up at her as she reared up high above him, hoping that she would find the kindness give him even more.

The tip of her tail flicked against his cock, hard as a rock, and it spurted out a dollop of precum onto her. She let out a soft laugh from all five heads, and lifted her tail up to one of her mouths. She sucked on the tip, one other other mouths letting out a light moan as she sampled his taste. The tail was pulled from her lips with a satisfying _POP_ , and she let out varying sounds of approval from among her heads.

She slithered across the bed and onto Kurt's legs, coils forming S-shapes with her tail as she buried them beneath her weight. She stopped as her hips aligned with Kurt's, and she reached down, spreading her lips with one hand. She massaged the opening, and it opened wide, her urethral opening visible, moving as though gasping. Kurt's heart soared as she slowly brought herself upon his cock, where her pussy seemed to grasp it, swallowing the tip into a tight, moist cavern. His mind buzzed, body shuddering as she meticulously took him in, inch by inch. Individual heads let out moans of delight as she savored every moment of this penetration, until at last she slid all the way down to his hilt. Kurt's shaky breaths mounted into a loud moan, rising in time with the five voices of Jade, who began to slowly roll her hips on top of him.

Kurt watched his goddess rise and fall, impaling herself on his rod, massaging it within her deep, dexterous pussy. She towered above him, three breasts giving just the slightest bounce as she leisurely rode him. She no longer spoke into his ear, but she did not need to, for her words had already embedded themselves deep inside his core. One head met his gaze as the others writhed about in pleasure, eyes closed, jaws opening skyward as they now shamelessly moaned, sounding like a choir of angels to Kurt. The one that watched him moaned as well, though quieter, showing focus. As domineering as her charisma was, in that moment, Kurt had felt as though he succeeded, for Jade looked as though Kurt was giving _her_ what she needed, just as she did to him. His affection, admiration, and submission to her deepened beneath her stare. Still unable to move, entirely under the motions and will of Jade, Kurt came.

The steady thrusting of Jade's hips stopped as she slid back down onto Kurt's cock, taking it all in as he pumped his load into her, flowing deep into her womb. Jade let out a delighted exhale as her muscles continued to squeeze out every last drop Kurt could give. She finally released her grip, her hole widening as she rose back up, letting Kurt's still-hard member fall out of her. Kurt's chest heaved as he remained pinned to the bed through sheer submission.

Jade leaned down onto Kurt's body, pressing his cock against him, her three breasts squishing against his body as she lowered her heads just above his face.

" **Was that what you needed, human?** " she asked, her faces dominating his vision.

"Y-yes," he said, not thinking as he nodded, grateful to have been allowed to cum inside her. "Thank you. Thank you..."

" **Are you sure?** "

For perhaps the first time since hearing Jade's voice, Kurt took a moment to think. He was satisfied beyond compare. What could possibly...

No. There was something else. Jade had not yet cum. He had not yet pleased his goddess.

"No," he said, "No, we can't stop now. Not until you're satisfied too."

She smiled, and brushed through his hair with one hand. She leaned in with her central head, offering a kiss. Not a passionate one with her monster of a tongue, but a soft, tender exchange between lips.

"Make sure that is what you want," she said, speaking with only a single voice this time. "What you actually want. I am satisfied, despite not having cum. Do not feel bad. I enjoyed our time together."

As their lips parted, Kurt felt as though a fog had lifted from his mind. The magnitude of Jade's presence faded away, and normal thoughts began to return to Kurt's mind. Control of his body was restored, and he gave a slight gasp as he realized what had been done to him. Through magic or some other means, she was able to get inside his head. Make him nothing but a helpless toy before her. A slave. An object.

And that thought only excited Kurt more. She was right this whole time. This was something new, something he had been craving. Not once in his life did he have any experience, sexual or otherwise, that even compared to Jade. Her five voices, whispering in his ears, luring his mind into trance as she gently played with his body. Her coils, wrapping him up so comfortably and tight. Her slow, rhythmic thrusts against his hips, drawing orgasm from lustful serenity. It was all so enchanting.

And it was because of this that Kurt wanted Jade to cum more than anything. He always felt bad if his partner didn't get off, but this was so much more than that. He believed that Jade would be fine, but she deserved release after everything she did for him.

"Yes," Kurt breathed, nodding more firmly this time. "I want to keep going. I want to make you cum."

" **Very well.** " At once, they kissed each other, and Jade's tongue filled Kurt's mouth once more. Kurt felt himself falling back into trance, going limp as coils shifted around him, propping his body up on his knees as Jade continued to kiss him, alternating between different heads, sometimes slipping two or even three tongues into his mouth at once as they rose up. The tail tightened around his waist, and Kurt found himself behind lifted in the air above Jade, breaking away from her mouths. She looked up at him with four heads, while the fifth glanced down toward her slit. With two hands, once again, she began to stretch it wide. The lips parted, and her orifice gaped. Her fingers slid around the edge of the hole, massaging it, slowly stretching it wider.

Jade leaned back, letting Kurt see past her breasts, watching as her cunt relaxed more and more, growing wider than her mouths combined. He could see the muscles moving around, the same ones that had gripped his cock and milked it dry. And then, he was lowered down, feet first, toward the growing opening. Coils guided his toes toward it, and the flesh gripped onto both feet at once, conforming to the shape of his body as it entered her, holding firm. It was not as tight as the coils, yet it was still plenty strong. Both feet were easily pulled in, sliding along the lubricated walls as her pussy began to swallow his ankles.

The serpent let out a new moan, one of being so deeply filled, her body shaking and necks curling in on themselves, many sets of eyes rolling back. Kurt, who could only watch, felt a warm sense of fulfillment well up in him as he saw his mistress give into her own desires as he sank down, her lips spreading even wider as she prepared to swallow his knees. He was being swallowed into her tail, filling a sort of womb that, as far as he could tell, stretched all along its length.

Jade's necks reached for him, biting and sucking his bare neck and chest, one head vigorously ramming her tongue down his defenseless throat. He was surrounded in a vortex of her moans, gasps and cries as he filled her with his own body, and slowly he began to sink past her, thighs and hips getting engulfed by her own. He fell beyond the reach of her heads, and she pressed his face against the cleavage between two of her breasts, teasing the nipple of the other one. He slipped beyond her breasts, and she moved to hold his hands to his side, letting them get pulled in with his waist and chest. He was released from her hands and tail, held firm by her warm, wet cunt. She bucked her hips, sending him jerking back and forth inside her, driving her wild. Two of her heads began to kiss one another, producing two muffled moans alongside the three louder voices. And with each thrust, Kurt was pulled in deeper, getting swallowed up to his shoulders, and then his neck.

His head remained lodged just beneath her clit, and her serpentine body undulated, bobbing him back and forth, sliding his neck between her lips. All Kurt could do was stare upward, seeing her three breasts heaving, crowned by the sight of her five heads, each lost in pleasure and desperate for release. She held her outer breasts, pressing them inward with each motion of her hips, fingers pressing into her nipples. Another one of the heads had taken her tail into its mouth, coating it in saliva as she sucked on it. Finally, one of the remaining two unoccupied heads looked down, seeing Kurt's vacant, happy expression. She picked up in speed, and finally she cried out in orgasm. Her hand came down and pushed down on Kurt's head, causing him to finally sink inside her fully. Her hand sank in too, pushing him deep as muscles contracted around him. They gripped around her arm as well, pulling her down to the elbow, but Kurt stopped feeling it as he was pulled even further into the cavity within her tail.

He could no longer hear the outside world as he settled inside her. The fleshy prison held him tight, squeezing him as Jade moved about in the final bouts of orgasm. Kurt, still entranced, didn't consider the possibility of running out of air, yet somehow he still slowly breathed, remaining in trance. The scent of Jade's womb, combined with the embrace of her body, soon lulled Kurt to sleep, where he dreamed of Jade...

* * *

When Kurt awoke, it took him a moment to realize where he was, and to recall what had happened. He had heard of this before. Unbirth, the act of being swallowed by a vagina. It had never been a fantasy of his, but now that he had lived it, just thinking of it now was enough to arouse him. It was different sort of pleasure than sex, yet somehow so much more intimate. He laughed, realizing how Jade had effectively used him as a man-sized sex toy to get off.

He then realized that he was slowly being pushed forward. Muscles were guiding him back toward the only entrance and exit: Jade's pussy. He had been moving so slowly that he almost didn't notice. It was as though he was being squeezed out of a tube, but by a hand that was as delicate and precise as... well, Jade. Staring ahead, unable to turn his head more than a couple inches, light suddenly shone through as that gasping hole appeared. He wiggled slightly, and he heard Jade give a brief, five-part moan in response.

His head was birthed out of her, staring upward at her body just as he had when he was swallowed. Only now, rather than seeing Jade's breasts and heads, he saw only a fat, round tummy. Pressed against it, he could hear it groaning. Or, was that something groaning inside of it?

Jade's hands reached around, helping guide out Kurt's head, and the rest of his exit came easier, especially once his hands were freed. He was able to see now that her tail had coiled around itself, and had been pushing out its contents from the outside, rather than relying entirely on the internal muscles. Jade let out a delighted sound as Kurt, wet and stinking of sex, emerged out onto the bed. She put her huge tail beneath his back, giving him a place to lean on, and she laid next to him, smiling with five faces.

"So, how did you like that?" she asked, only using a single voice.

"It was... indescribably good," Kurt replied, nestling into the warm coils, which responded by looping once around his naked body, providing more warmth.

"It was even better for me," she purred, giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek with another set of lips. Her hand came to rest on her belly, which was as large as Kurt was.

"So... I take it someone else is in there?" asked Kurt, eyeing the inconspicuous lump.

"I thought it best not to stuff someone else in my womb while I was carrying a first-timer," she said, stroking her stomach, which wriggled slightly in response. Kurt could make out the shape of someone curled up in the fetal position, stirring slightly at Jade's touch. "Still, I like to think both places make for a pleasant night's sleep."

Her tail slid around Kurt, not disturbing him from his position as the end came back around to Jade, looping at the base of the bulge. She loosely tightened it, and began to push up against it, shaking the contents within. A burp erupted from one of her mouths, and she covered it. She giggled, and Kurt simply watched in fascination as she urged the person within her stomach up toward her esophagus. They stirred more and more, and Kurt could tell they were trying to fit their head up one of the five throats, but after being stuck for a long moment, they were successful. A throat bulged as the head was accepted, and Jade continued to push up at their feet.

The neck swelled to huge proportions as the outline of her prey became visible, stretching up toward her mouth. Her mouth opened, widening enough for Kurt to see inside. The snout of a fox rose into the back of her throat, and soon Kurt was face-to-face with Emil, the local sex star. Emil' eyes blinked at the light, and slowly realized that he was looking at Kurt.

"I'd say this isn't the most compromising position you've found me in, but I'd be lying," he said, smiling. As his head emerged from Jade's mouth, Kurt smirked, leaning in to kiss him. He responded, weakly pressing his lips into Kurt's as he started to slide out, settling on top of Kurt, soaked in Jade's scentless, neutralized stomach fluids. The two friends laughed amongst themselves, bodies rubbing against each other as Kurt laid beneath Emil. They soon separated, settling in on either side of the much larger Jade as they relaxed, coils holding the three of them together.

"Did you cum inside her while I was inside?" Kurt asked suddenly.

"Yes, and the fact that it didn't wake you up is an insult to my output," replied Emil, leaning forward to look at Kurt across Jade's breasts.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you paid Jade a visit," Kurt added, leaning to match. "You were always on another level of wild from everyone in town."

"Oh, stop it, you. I love this town, and all your cute little asses. But when I heard what was happening in this room, well... can you blame me?"

One of Jade's heads offered a glance at Emil, causing him to giggle. She offered him a kiss, and to Kurt with another head. The two men sank into her lips, enjoying a morning of friendly intimacy. Jade explained to them that she was traveling with the caravan to the city, where she would start her career as a courtesan. She came from a hometown even smaller than this one, and everyone knew that her talents were too good for farmers. She had long since dreamed of the day she would get to travel to the big city, and now she was so close to accomplishing it.

Kurt enjoyed her story, and was impressed by how far she had come, but it also served as a reminder that once he said his goodbyes, he would probably never see her again. Was he really falling for her after fucking her once? Then again, fucking didn't begin to describe what they did together. He remained mostly quiet as Jade and Emil exchanged stories, only chiming in when the fox brought up some of his earliest encounters with Kurt himself.

After close to an hour of conversations, Emil escorted the three of them to the baths. They were unoccupied at this hour, as anyone else who spent the night had already cleaned up and left the building, leaving the trio to a private bath. A large, square pool of water was raised above the floor, pumped in fresh from the well, warmed by coals underneath the pool.

"Are you going to charge me extra for that night?" asked Kurt, settling in the water, coils cradling him as Jade pulled him to her side, with Emil following after.

"Call it my treat," she said, kissing the top of his head. Fitting her entire length took up most of pool's area, and the displaced water splashed over the sides onto the stone floor. The two men helped scrub her tail, and after they were clean, they also helped dry her off, exhausting several towels and leaving her practically shining. When they were finally done, Emil quickly got dressed and headed out, intent on using his free time before coming back for his shift. He gave Jade one last kiss, musing that he still had much to learn.

This left Kurt alone with Jade as he dressed himself and retrieved his belongings, lamenting that this new wonder that had entered his life was so short-lived. The caravan would be leaving soon, and Jade with it, carried off to the city, where she would no doubt blow the minds of other lucky men and women. But that did little to comfort Kurt.

Jade emerged from the guest room wearing what appeared to be her species' equivalent of a bikini. Three pieces of fabric covered up her nipples, connecting to each other and around her back and the base of her necks with several strings. The bottom was two pieces of cloth, one to cover her rear and another to for her crotch, also connected through strings and leaving her hips and much of her ass visible.

Kurt and Jade exited the building together, where the caravan was already gathering outside, preparing to leave. Tara, the woman Kurt saw with Emil yesterday, waved to them, and called for Jade to get going.

"I enjoyed our time together, Kurt," said Jade, turning to face him. "But this is farewell for now."

"Is there any chance you'll come back and visit?" asked Kurt.

"I cannot say," she replied. "I'm starting a new life. I honestly don't know what all to expect out of it. But, if you really want to see me again, you can always visit me."

The answer was so obvious to Kurt, but the reality of the possibility still hadn't fully set in. "I... suppose I needed a good reason to get around. See new sights."

"It's like I said. You crave new experiences. That wasn't just the charm talking, I could see it in you the moment I looked into those eyes. The world is wild, weird, and wonderful, and you're not going to see much of it if you stay in this little town for the rest of your life.

"Don't let your home hold you back from what you were meant to do. I might make it seem like you've seen the best of the best, but I'm really just the tip of the iceberg, darling."

Kurt listened, smiling. "I guess I have to spread my wings like you did. Though, you certainly make it look easy."

"It always seems more difficult than it actually is."

Kurt took another step closer to her. "Just between us, I don't know if I buy that "tip of the iceberg" comment. Sure, you can do things to my body and mind that I didn't know were possible, but you're also a kind and wonderful person. Sure, sometimes whores put on an act, but not you. You were genuine. I can feel it."

Jade smirked, leaning in and lowering her voice. "Well, how about one last _genuine_ kiss for the road?"

Her tail swept around Kurt, wrapping around his waist and hoisting him into the air and up to Jade's heads. The central head puckered its lips, and the two shared a final kiss. It wasn't long, but somehow it was just as satisfying to Kurt as was their first. They pulled away from each other, Kurt still held in her coils, only for a second head to swoop in and follow up with a second smooch. She repeated this with her remaining heads, and seemed to make each successive one faster and deeper than the last. Head swimming, Kurt was set down, and almost lost his balance, holding onto Jade's tail for a moment after he was released.

"I... don't think that was just one," Kurt said, smiling up at the snake woman.

"Each of my heads only got one," she replied. "I guess that would be five for you. Isn't that lucky?" She winked, then turned away. There was an ornate carriage amid the caravan, pulled by a speckled gray horse. Its door opened, revealing its cushioned interior. She slid in, sitting down and draping her tail across the seat, and waved at Kurt, blowing a kiss with one of her heads. He waved back, smiling, and a stocky goblin man closed the door before hopping up into the driver's seat.

With Jade in her carriage, the caravan was ready to move, and the train of wagons began to head off down the road. Kurt watched Jade's vehicle, and saw her looking back out the small rear window, waving. He waved back, and continued until he could no longer see her. The caravan left the town behind, and Kurt returned home, mind alight with plans of leaving on a journey of his own.


End file.
